Universe
Elemental Plains Omega realm, is a universe with 6 distinguished Elemental realms/planes. These planes are all connected by the material world in the centre of it all. Each realm can only be accessed if one travels to the material world itself via portals through out the many lands. Portals are powerful sources of magic that have remained open for as long as anything recorded history. * Fire plane: A cloud of thick ash combs the planes sky, with volcanoes almost everywhere you look. Anything that was living here is burnt. But it doesn't stop creatures from adapting to their habitat. * Earth plane: A mountainous but thriving land of wondrous animals, humanoids and more. Also known as land of peace, plane of earth is a safe haven for most living beings. Everything here lives as one and get along with everyone else perfectly fine, in the balance of life. Doesn't mean nothing argues however. * Spirit Realm: A lot of energy is gathered in this one realm and so the electromagnetic fields here generate a lot of Lightning, some people do call this realm the Lightning Plane. Apart from living with a constant lightning storm its actually quite a pleasant place to live for some beings. Its quiet for humanoids to setup quiet homes in villages protected my magical sages who cast huge barrier incantations. As for the creatures, they aren't as abundant as other realms, but watch out if you do come across one, as millennia evolution has shaped creatures to grasp the power of lightning surrounding them to use it against terrestrial visitors. * Water Realm: The Ocean realm, as its otherwise known is home to many marine life, with only a few islands and 1 gigantic mountain, the rest of the realm is made up of different seas. In the middle of this plane is Atlantis, the great city of water, this city pokes its head out of the water as it hides the rest of its elegantly structured building underneath the water below. Thriving with merfolk, fish and many more marine creatures, Avian creatures fly above in hopes to catch un-suspecting fish. * Wind Realm: Atop the clouds and mountain tops resides flying residents in meticulously crafted structures. Gold at the top of most structures reflects a glimmering light that can be seen for leagues. Often being in the clouds not many apart from flying creatures and humanoids live amongst this realm, some however have managed to settle up in the golden city, that don't even fly. Most of them had a connection or a good friend to help them get up there to usually sell their goods, as usually the better blacksmiths and merchants were found from elsewhere in other planes or even from the material world, in fact; beings from the Wind realm love communicating with other beings from the material world, often they are the more sociable element for the material world. * Void Realm: A place where time and space are infinite. No one really knows what goes on in this plane of existence, some speculate many demonic forces and magic come from this realm, some say that its literally a plane of nothing. It can only really be speculated about what kind of sorcery is conducted here, all everyone knows is, that is the plane of the darkness.